


How Many Blows

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: How many blows will it takeTo make this wall crumble and fallI’m not standing so tallI can’t help you at all





	How Many Blows

How many blows will it take  
To make this wall crumble and fall  
I’m not standing so tall  
I can’t help you at all

You’re on your way out  
And there’s no doubt  
You’re not going to be coming back this time  
Doesn’t matter if I confess my crime  
You’ve made up your mind

I can’t stop you  
Can’t control you at all  
I beg you to stay  
There’s nothing more I can do  
Nothing more I can say

How many blows  
Because I just can’t take any more  
I stop keeping score  
Guess I’ll just lay on the floor  
Watch you walk out the door


End file.
